Isolated power transfer can be accomplished using coupled inductors. Driving coupled inductors without a means to adjusting the complex load creates several challenges, a significant one being a reduction of power transferred to the secondary or receiver side. Reduction of power reduces the system efficiency as well as limits the amount of power that can be received at the load. Another challenge is providing too much energy on the secondary which can cause a potential for instability. An instable system provides undesirable ringing to the load as well as limiting the system which restricts the maximum system bandwidth.